No me Robes lo que es mio
by clauly
Summary: -¡Pero yo no lo amo y no pienso aceptar eso!. -¡Eso es una vil mentira, yo no lo mate!. -¿Trabajas en un cabaret?. -¿Te avergüenza que trabaje en eso?. -Déjalo a el y mejor acéptame, seras mas feliz conmigo que con el.
1. Magnolia

**Hey!, pues como dije...la verdad me anime a hacer esto, y quise hacer un "long" fic de FT :3, y pues solo dejo en claro no se cada cuando pueda actualizar xD...la historia sera sin magia solo la vida "normal" de los personajes y así...espero que sea de su agrado u.u.**

**ah como siempre, ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima :B.**

* * *

**Capítulo I.- "Magnolia".**

Magnolia, una ciudad ubicada en el reino de Fiore es una de las más destacadas del reino tanto por la "nobleza" de las familias de alta sociedad, la religión, entre múltiples aspectos más pero entre las cosas que más sobre salta es por ser una de las pocas ciudades que aún son rusticas.

En una casa de una de las familias se podría decir "más" importantes dado a que él almirante Heartfilia estaba al mando en una de las academias de suma importancia. La familia Heartfilia que el matrimonio cuenta solo con una hija única dado que por un problema con la esposa del almirante que al dar a luz tuvo una hemorragia con la cual estuvieron obligados a retirar la matriz de dicha mujer.

-¡Señorita Lucy!-grito una mujer que vestía con ropa de servidumbre a una rubia que intentaba salir por una de las puertas que usaba la servidumbre para salir fuera de la casa-¿A dónde va?, su padre la está buscando.

-¡Virgo!-dijo la muchacha sonriendo nerviosamente, Lucy quien cuenta con la edad de diecisiete años, es una muchacha de estatura normal, rubia con unos enormes y muy bonitos ojos cafés claros, de cuerpo envidiable por muchas de las mujeres de la ciudad de Magnolia, y claro…siendo así de bonita no podía pasar desapercibido su popularidad con los hombres de la ciudad incluso con algunos otros de fuera.

-¿Para qué me quiere mi padre?-cuestionaba la rubia mientras se volteaba para ver la nombrada Virgo.

-¿ira de nuevo con é…

-¡No!-grito con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-solo…quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, es todo.

-Pero su padre ha solicitado verla señorita.

-Puede esperar un poco-dijo con algo de fastidio colocando sus manos en la cadera- además no se para que me quiere si en menos de cinco minutos me ignorara por completo por atender asuntos de la marina.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que no duro más de cinco minutos para que la muchacha pusiera en marcha lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Señorita, su padre!-dijo Virgo mientras miraba como Lucy salía sin importarle.

-Enserio Virgo, no te preocupes no te dirá nada…solo dile que salí de improvisto a dar un paseo-sonrío al ver como la miraba Virgo-prometo volver pronto.

-Señorita…-fue lo último que dijo para verla salir corriendo por el patio mientras se perdía poco a poco a lo lejos.

La rubia salió por una pequeña travesía que solo ella conocía por toda la casa, camino lo más pronto que sus piernas le permitían, entre las calles recibía saludos de muchas personas, ella amablemente contestaba sus saludos pero luego de excusaba con que iría a un mandado que le pidió su padre, pronto llego a una pequeña plaza en la cual habían pocas personas, miro a las parejas sonrientes que estaban ahí y se metió entre algunos arbustos hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar en el cual claramente no había nadie pero era un lugar muy bonito, al parecer las personas no sabían de su existencia, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la llamaban, bueno claro que se dio cuenta mucho después de que la tocaran por ambos hombros.

Dio un pequeño grito de asombro y susto, pero el miedo se fue al solo girarse y encontrarse con cierto muchacho el cual era más alto que la rubia, tenía cabello rosado ligeramente alborotado y una sonrisa muy ancha en el rostro.

-¡Natsu!-fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Te has tardado más de lo usual Lucy!-dijo el peli rosado mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Perdón, pero Virgo me descubrió y me empezó a echar todo un choro de que mi papá quería hablar conmigo y no sé qué más cosas, por eso llegue tarde-dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

-No te preocupes-dijo animadamente regalándole una sonrisa.

-Y entonces…-miro hacia otro lado la rubia con un leve, muy leve rubor en las mejillas-¿Cuándo le diremos?.

El joven la miro-Pues…justo de eso quería hablar Lucy, y creo que sería conveniente que…

-¡Flamitas!-se escuchó un grito por una voz un poco a lo lejos que ambos muchachos conocían.

-¿¡Ahora que Gray!?-cuestiono Natsu con algo de fastidio.

-El almirante nos ha citado a todos en el cuartel, nos quiere en media hora ahí-termino de decir un chico alto de cuerpo fornido, cabellos negros que en ocasiones pareciera azulado y con unos ojos oscuros gríseos.

-Sabía que haría algo así, por eso no fui con él hace rato-dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro-en fin, supongo que tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde o mañana.

-Creo que sería preferible mañana Lucy-dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba su nuca-recuerda que lo que diga el almirante son órdenes, y nosotros estamos para cumplirlas…si no…no quiero ni imaginar que haría el maestro que hemos faltado a alguno de los entrenamientos o juntas...-un escalofrió paso por su espalda de solo imaginarlo.

-Bueno…¿igual mañana?-cuestiono la rubia al peli rosado, al ver que el amigo de este estaba ya algo impaciente.

-Sí-dijo Natsu-te espero aquí-termino por decir para después irse perdiendo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lucy, mientras entre los arbustos para irse con su amigo Gray.

-Me pregunto…¿Cómo lo tomara papá?-se cuestionó a sí misma la rubia –no creo que sea tan malo…

* * *

**¿Reviews? :C**

**Bueno, el primer capítulo no es tan largo pero espero que haya sido de su agrado :D, y si, sí habra NaLu entre más parejas :3, en fin paso a retirarme, muero de sueño xD, nos leemos en la proxima :D.**


	2. Encuentro

**Capítulo II.**

Después de aquel encuentro de la rubia y el peli rosado, Lucy recuerda que tenía que estar con su padre, pero desecho la idea para mejor irse a dar la vuelta por la ciudad, camino, recorrió el centro de Magnolia haciendo leves compras de ropa o accesorios, después se paró frente a un edificio muy grande y lo miro por un momento, soltó un suspiro y decidió entrar.

-Señorita Lucy-saludo un hombre de edad avanzada mientras abría la puerta y daba paso a la rubia-es un placer verla de nuevo.

-Gracias, a mí también me alegra venir-sonrió-¿se encuentra Levy?.

-Ah, la joven Levy recién acaba de salir-la rubia suspiro algo resignada-pero si quiere ir a buscarla no tiene mucho que se fue, por lo menos debe de ir a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí-termino de decir aquel hombre.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo felizmente la rubia para pasar a despedirse adecuadamente de aquel hombre y salir de aquel edificio, se detuvo un poco para poder encontrar a su amiga-¿Dónde estarás?.

Volvió a caminar acelerando su paso para poder encontrar a la muchacha anteriormente nombrada, camino mucho, o quizás habrá sido que camino más rápido de lo usual, se detuvo un rato en una banca y soltó un suspiro, volvió a mirar a los al rededores como último recurso y se rindió, bueno hasta que logro divisarla al otro extremo de la calle, ahí se encontraba Levy en un pequeño puesto viendo la mercancía que tendrían _Libros _pensó la rubia mientras cruzaba la calle.

Levy, más bien conocida en Magnolia como Levy McGarden, es una muchacha no muy alta de estatura, de cabello algo corto color azul celeste con una diadema sosteniéndole el flequillo, es una chica linda, tiene dos pretendientes llamados Jet y Droy a los cuales rechaza siempre que suelen hacerle alguna propuesta de amor, no puede verlos como otra cosa más que como sus dos mejores amigos desde siempre, también es una de las propietaria de una compañía de editoriales de libros y dueña de una de las mejores cadenas de librerías en todo Fiore, estas las heredo después de que sus padres murieron, ella vivía en otra ciudad la cual se desconoce aún, pero a la edad de once años ya se le había visto como un ciudadano más en la ciudad de Magnolia.

-¿Cuál debería llevar?-se cuestionaba así misma mientras veía las nuevas ediciones de algunos libros que esperaba con ansias comprar desde hace tiempo.

-Pues, yo digo que toda la trilogía completa-dijo Lucy mientras se posaba a un lado de Levy.

-¡Lu-chan!-grito Levy de emoción al ver a su amiga rubia a un lado de ella-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en tu casa o algo.

-Pues nada más aquí dando un paseo por la ciudad, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y que mejor que salir al centro ¿no crees?-dijo mientras sonreía a la peli azul.

-Tienes razón-le sonrió.

-Oye, escuche que los Strauss abrirán un nuevo local-dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Levy-¿será cierto?.

-Efectivamente es cierto Lu-chan-contesto la peli azul-de hecho estamos cerca del nuevo local.

-Wow, no sabía que estuvieras tan bien informada-dijo la rubia.

-Bueno, manejar una editorial me deja saber muchas cosas-sonrió mientras jalaba del brazo a la rubia y se dirigían a echar un vistazo a el nuevo local de los Strauss.

No muy lejos del centro en un local de dos pisos se encontraban camiones de carga dejando mesas, sillas, muebles entre más cosas mientras los hombres que dejaban los muebles dentro del local recibían indicaciones de una muchacha albina, de ojos azules, muy linda para deleite de aquellos hombres.

-¿Esto está bien por aquí?-cuestiono un hombre a la muchacha albina recibiendo una sonrisa como aprobación.

-¡Ahh Mira-chan es tan linda!~-se escuchó a un grupo de muchachos que rondaban por ahí.

-Disculpe señorita Strauss-llamaron a la albina-¿podría contestarnos algunas preguntas?.

-Por supuesto que si-contesto amablemente la albina-cualquier entrevistador es bienvenido a los locales Strauss.

-Muchas gracias señorita Mirajane-decía el entrevistador mientras tomaba asiento al mismo tiempo que la mencionada y después sacaba una pequeña grabadora-y diganos por favor, ¿Qué se siente abrir nuevamente un local?.

-Bueno pues, debo decir que un poco de nervios dado que es algo así tipo como "nueva sensación" en la ciudad y pues para poder saber si los clientes les gustara el lugar si me hace poner un poco nerviosa-termino entre risas.

-¿Pero porque el estar nerviosa?, si tenemos entendido que los Strauss siempre se han dedicado a abrir nuevos locales de entretenimiento y siempre les va bien.

-Bueno solo he de decir que es por el hecho de que esta vez lo haremos sin ayuda de nadie más que la de mis hermanos y yo-termino diciendo mientras sonreía.

-Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirnos de que tipo de eventos o cosas habrá en su nuevo local?.

-Eso es una sorpresa-termino diciendo animadamente la Strauss-bueno, si no es mucha molestia creo que es todo lo que debo responder ya que mi hermano no tardará en llegar.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Strauss-dijo el hombre que la entrevistaba mientras se iba por ahí perdiendo entre la gente.

Por el otro lado del centro, en una de las plazas se encontraban caminando cierto peli rosado en compañía de un pelinegro, iban compitiendo entre sí en lo que fuera, tenían una relación amigo/rival así que podrán imaginar que hasta pelean por saber quién se sacó el moco primero, después de una de sus tantas peleas tontas fueron más a paso lento en la plaza hasta que el pelinegro rompió el hielo.

-¿Cuándo hablaran tú y Lucy con su padre?.

El peli rosado se atraganto con uno de los bocadillos que había comprado a uno de los vendedores ambulantes-¡Gray, no me hagas ese tipo de preguntas tan desprevenidamente!...y no se…teníamos pensado en decírselo hoy todo, pero no resulto como debería-dijo resignado el peli rosado mientras tiraba un hueso de pierna de pollo que comía-¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema Gray?.

-Hay Natsu…pues porque…no sé, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ¿no creen que ya sea tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto con el almirante?.

Natsu miro un tanto sorprendido al pelinegro ¿en verdad ese era su amigo Gray?, ¿diciéndole esas palabras?, no, de algún modo tenía que estar soñando-Ya hablaremos Lucy y yo de eso mañana, ¿recuerdas que el maestro nos citó?-trato de evadir el tema.

-Es cierto-dijo Gray-oh espera…me ha dado calor, si quieres ve adelantándote, iré a comprar un helado que como dije me ha entrado el calor y necesito algo frio.

-De acuerdo-dijo el peli rosado-¡No se te ocurra llegar tarde princeso de los hielitos!.

-¡Cierra la boca!-le contestaba mientras veía como su amigo se adelantaba, buscaba algo de dinero entre sus bolsillos, en verdad necesita algo frio camino un poco al centro de la plaza buscando un buen vendedor de helados o algo así hasta que encontró uno que era tal cual buscaba, se apresuró tan rápido a ir por ese dichoso helado que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, simplemente soltó un "perdón" de manera seca, pero al ver que no emitían palabra y alzo la vista y entonces la vio, una joven no muy alta ni baja de estatura, de delgada figura pero a la vez de un voluptuoso cuerpo y de cabellos celestes largos hasta por la cintura con las puntas un poco rizadas y ojos azules, al parecer era nueva en la ciudad, quedo anonado por varios minutos por lo que sus ojos veían…tenia tanto…mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien tan bella…pero todo pensamiento se fue interrumpido al notar que la muchacha de cabellos celestes ya no estaba y los gritos efusivos de su amigo Natsu lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Apúrate Gray, que nos están esperando idiota!.

-¡Deja de gritar imbécil!-contestaba el pelinegro mientras con la mirada buscaba aquella chica, ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¡Ya no estaba!, en fin decidió caminar a donde estaba su amigo esperándolo, tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro…parecía que algo nuevo iba a pasar en la ciudad de Magnonila.

* * *

**Hellou!, he vuelto!, el capitulo no es tan largo, pero me alegra que a varios les haya agradado la historia :3, en fin paso a retirarme, agradesco mucho sus reviews!, ahh una cosa por ahi, si algo tambien me recuerda en esa novela de "lo que la vida me robo" , y puede tener algun tipo de trama similar, pero porque recien descubri que esa novela es solo un refrito de la novela original de epoca llamada Amor Real, una de las pocas novelas que me llego a gustar verdaderamente y pues...me inspiro y aqui el resultado...so espero que les agrade el nuevo cap!, me voy que muero de sueño!, disculpen si hay errores pero muero de sueño! :c.**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes no son propiedad mia si no de Hiro Mashima :).**


	3. Instalándose

**_Jellou~(?), he vuelto a dejar update ya que la uni me ha dado un pequeño respiro~, en fin anyway tratare de dejar update cada semana o cada dos semanas :v, si no es una es la otra lol (no me digaas -sarcasm-), en fin sin más que decir solo dejo en claro que ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son propiedad mía, son obra y propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**Capítulo III.- ****Instalándose**

Han pasado por lo menos dos semanas después de lo último ocurrido, las personas en Magnolia atendían sus labores como de costumbre, aunque por el centro de la ciudad y en algunas partes de "clase alta" en estos casos cabe mencionar que una de las primeras familias era la de Lucy y medio alboroto se debía a causa de la noticia que habían dado los Strauss, escucharon la entrevista de Mira, ¿ahora qué tipo de sorpresa tendrían los Strauss?, con eso de que abrirían un nuevo local…¡ha, un local que va!, eran dos…¡Sí dos nuevos locales!, si no fuera porque Levy mantenía buena relación con los Strauss ni enterada estaría de ello y cabe mencionar que Lucy también fue enterada de esto.

-Me pregunto…-hizo una pequeña pausa la rubia mientras dejaba en la mesa una revista, cortesía de Levy la peli azul se le había hecho costumbre ya llevar con anticipación la revista semanal que manejaba la editorial que tenía McGarden-¿Qué tipo de locales serán?.

-No tengo idea-contesto la peli azul mientras daba un sorbo al café que tomaba-pero al igual que los anteriores deben de ser buenos o mucho mejor.

-¿Tú crees?-cuestiono la rubia.

-Te lo puedo asegurar-contesto firmemente Levy.

-¡Entonces vayamos!-dijo alegremente Lucy.

-Ya me he encargado de eso, Mira me ha dado personalmente lugar en zonas VIP-sonrió McGarden.

-¡Entonces no se diga más y vamos de compras a buscar algo decente que usar!-dijo más animada Lucy mientras sacaba a Levy de su casa.

Ambas muchachas salieron a pasear por las calles del centro viendo las tiendas para ver que compras realizaban, por otra parte en un pequeño puesto se encontraban un muchacho moreno muy alto de largos y alborotados cabellos negros, de ojos rojizos con tres perforaciones arriba de ambas cejas, vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul oscura con unos botines algo toscos que iban por fuera de su pantalón, también tenía una camisa color roja y por ultimo encima una chaqueta de cuero negra dándole el típico aire de chico "rudo y sensual", mientras que aun lado de él se encontraba una joven que le llegaba como veinte centímetros debajo de su hombro, ella era de largos cabellos azules bueno no hace falta mencionar que fue la muchacha que choco con el amigo de Natsu hace unas horas atrás, ella tenía la piel blanca como porcelana y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y vestía un pantalón azul claro de mezclilla "entubado" que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas, con unos zapatos de tacón color negros, y por último una blusa color blanca con delgados olanes haciendo juego con una chamarra de mezclilla azul marino, ambos se encontraban viendo los locales pequeños del lugar puesto que donde vivían con anterioridad no es que no fuera una ciudad grande, si no que estaban cansados de vivir en la misma rutina diaria y se les presento una nueva y muy buena oferta de trabajo a ambos pero tenían que dejar su ciudad de origen y vivir en Magnolia.

-"_Este me gusta para ti Gajeel"_-pensó la peli azul sonriendo mientras miraba una pulsera de esas que se amarran con dos o tres nudos, era color negra, estaba hecha de cuero y en el centro tenía una tira de mecate de color metal que formaba como una trenza.

-Solo paga si la vas a comprar-dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado, llevaban alrededor de media hora o más en el mismo puesto y la peli azul nomás no se decidía que llevar, era algo raro ya que la conocía a la perfección y ella era de que si algo le gusta lo compra y ya.

-Solo espera un poco Gajeel-le dijo la peli azul.

-Juvia te conozco y no eres de esas mujeres, a lo mucho que te has tardado en algunas de tus compras solo son diez minutos-dijo el chico de las perforaciones ya con más fastidio notable en la voz.

-Es algo especial-dijo en un tono travieso, él la miro con una ceja arqueada para soltar un suspiro pesado y darle una mirada de "qué más da, solo apresúrate"-¡Listo!-dijo la muchacha alegremente sosteniendo unos cuantos paquetes pequeños.

-Anda vamos-dijo Gajeel-tenemos que llegar a dejar el equipaje al departamento que nos dejaron usar los Strauss.

-Sí-dijo Juvia-por eso mismo me detuve a comprar algunos presentes para agradecer a Mira y los demás por dejarnos su departamento-él la miro fastidiado mientras caminaban, ella solo le hizo una mueca de desapruebo-y no solo "cualquier" departamento, está en el centro, la zona más habitada de toda la ciudad Gajeel.

Un _Como sea _fue lo que salió de los labios de Gajeel, odiaba admitirlo pero Juvia tenía razón, ambos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento, y vaya que a ambos casi se les salen las cuencas de los ojos al ver que era un edificio sumamente grande, no muy llamativo pero con un aspecto un poco rustico, muy bonito la verdad, ambos entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por un hombre que se ofreció amablemente a ayudarles con el equipaje ellos accedieron y entraron al elevador, el hombre solo les hizo como dos preguntas y les dio la bienvenida y al fin el elevador marco el número siete, por lo tanto séptimo piso.

-Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo-dijo el hombre mayor mientras volvía a caminar de nuevo al elevador-por cierto, bienvenidos de nuevo, cualquier cosa que necesiten, dudas o lo que sea, pueden consultármelo.

-Gracias/Gracias viejo-dijeron Juvia y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

El anciano se fue, Gajeel y Juvia buscaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta indicada según en la dirección que se les dio, entraron y vieron que era un lugar muy amplio y acogedor, Gajeel se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón mientras encendía la televisión, Juvia por su parte decidió acomodar el equipaje en un lugar de la sala donde no estorbaran.

-Gajeel, deberíamos esperar a que llegaran Mira y los demás-comento mientras miraba como este asaltaba la cocina.

-Bah, no nos dirían nada, al contrario deberían de agradecernos por poder acceder a…

Los Strauss pasaron al fin por la puerta, dieron un gran y caluroso saludo a Gajeel y Juvia.

-¡Juvia, Gajeel!-dijo la albina de cabello largo mientras saludaba educadamente a Gajeel y después le daba un enorme abrazo a Juvia.

-Que decidieran venir fue la mejor opción, eso es de HOMBRES-dijo Elfman.

-Mira-llamo Juvia la atención de la nombrada mientras le entregaba unos pequeños paquetes-son en agradecimiento por dejarnos quedar en su casa.

-Hay Juvia no te preocupes por eso, no te hubieras molestado-sonrió.

-Dar presentes es de HOMBRES.

-¡Pero como que no!, después de todo nos han dejado su casa a Gajeel y a mí.

-No es nada de verdad-dijo la albina-además es lo menos que podemos hacer, en verdad les agradezco que hayan decidido aceptar.

-Es la mejor decisión de sus vidas, y tomar buenas decisiones es de HOMBRES.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano-hablo Gajeel-¿Cuándo empezara todo el borlote este?.

La mirada de Mira cambio a una juguetona y divertida-Esta noche-sonrió.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Lo siento-se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia la albina-es que todo ha sido tan repentino y rápido, en verdad lo siento, no les he dado tiempo ni de instalarse bien.

-N-no te preocupes Mira, podremos manejarlo bien...

-O al menos lo intentaremos-dijo Gajeel rascándose la nuca.

-Mira iré a terminar de acomodar los últimos detalles-dijo Elfman mientras iba saliendo-¡los veo en unas horas!-dicho esto se fue.

-Eh, esto…Mira-la llamo Juvia-con respecto a su departamento…

-Quédense el tiempo que sea necesario, por nosotros no hay problema y como dije es lo menos que podemos hacer por ayudarnos a participar en nuestros locales-sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba las manos de Juvia y miraba a Gajeel-después de todo somos amigos desde hace tiempo, y para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?.

-Gracias Mira-le dijo Juvia mientras le daba un abrazo.

Gajeel solo asintió, no era bueno para "discursos cursis" o simplemente ser agradecido, ellas lo sabían de antemano.

-Bueno los dejo que terminen de acomodar sus cosas y en unas horas más los veré~-dijo la albina mientras se retiraba del apartamento.

Gajeel y Juvia decidieron acomodar sus pertenencias en cada cuarto, descansaron un rato viendo televisión o explorando el lugar, vieron que faltaba menos de dos horas para encontrarse con los Strauss y mejor decidieron salir del edificio, dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron de hambre y para su suerte había un carrito de hot-dogs frente a la entrada del edificio.

-Oiga deme dos para llevar-dijo el pelinegro mientras ordenaba, pero una pequeña voz lo saco de su pensamiento-¿Qué?.

-Que estaba yo antes que tú en la línea-dijo un poco molesta una muchacha baja de estatura de cabellos celestes que era acompañada por una rubia.

-Gehee~, no te alcanzas a ver eres muy enana.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Lo que oíste enana, ¿o me vas a decir que no me escuchas hasta haya abajo?.

-¡No soy una enana!-remilgo la peli azul algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¿Eh?-la rubia miro confundida, pues nunca antes había visto a su amiga perder la paciencia tan rápido-¿está todo bien Levy?.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle justo enfrente de donde se encontraban Gajeel, Levy, Lucy y Juvia, al otro extremo se encontraban caminando cierto peli rosado y un pelinegro.

-Oi cerebro de cerillo, ¿ya han hablado?.

-¿De qué hablas Gray?-dijo Natsu con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Primero trágate lo que traes masticando imbécil!.

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?-dijo el peli rosado dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Gray.

-¡Como quieras!-dijo este también dándole otro golpe.

Así empezaron una de sus rutinarias peleas, pero del otro lado de la calle cierta rubia y una pequeña peli azul reconocieron ese escándalo.

-¿Lucy no son Natsu y Gray?.

-Sí-dijo con un aura deprimente-sí lo son…

Natsu y Gray seguían su pelea como de costumbre, tenían esa típica relación amigo/rival, así que en la ciudad de Magnolia ya era normal verlos pelear o defenderse mutuamente cuando uno de ellos era atacado o algo, después de un rato pararon su pelea al sentir que eran observados.

-¿Lucy?-dijo Natsu con sus ropas algo desalineadas y su cabello echo un desastre.

_-¿Ella de nuevo?_-pensó para sí mismo Gray en la misma situación que Natsu al ver a Juvia del otro lado de la calle y…¿con un sujeto?.

* * *

_**¡es todo!, ¿reviews?, espero que haya sido de su agrado x.x, me retiro!**_


	4. Demons Restaurant Bar&Grill

**Jellou~ he venido a dejar update D:, anyway como siempre FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima~.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV.-**

_-¿Lucy?-dijo Natsu con sus ropas algo desalineadas y su cabello echo un desastre._

_-¿Ella de nuevo?-pensó para sí mismo Gray en la misma situación que Natsu al ver a Juvia del otro lado de la calle y…¿con un sujeto?._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedaron viendo de frente?, quien sabe…reaccionaron hasta que él pelirrosado y el pelinegro cruzaron la calle.

-Natsu-le llamó la rubia-¿Qué hacías peleando como si nada por la calle?.

-¿No se supone que deberían estar en el cuartel con los demás?-cuestiono Mc'Garden viéndoles extrañamente.

-¡Levy!-llamaron a la peli azul en forma de saludo.

_-Así que te llamas Levy enana gehee~-_pensó para sí mismo Gajeel, desvió sus ojos rojos un poco posándolos accidentalmente en un reloj público de la ciudad-mierda, se nos hizo tarde mujer-dijo haciendo referencia a Juvia mientras daba unos cuantos pasos-gehee~, nos veremos después enana y coneja-dijo burlonamente mientras miraba a Levy y a Lucy mientras se alejaba un poco más rápido.

-¡Que no estoy enana!-grito en forma de puchero Mc'Garden.

-¿Acaso me dijo coneja?-cuestiono incrédulamente Lucy.

-Oh es cierto se hizo tarde-dijo Juvia, volteo a ver a la rubia y a la peli azul bajita haciendo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa-siento mucho si Gajeel les dio molestias-termino por decir mientras a unos pasos solo se escuchó un _¡oye!_ Y terminaba por seguir al moreno dejando a las otras cuatro personas algo confundidas.

_-Así que se llama Gajeel...¡habra querido decir Gazille, ese sujeto es enorme!-_pensaba para si misma Levy.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-cuestiono él pelirrosado mientras se posaba al lado de la rubia.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-cuestiono Gray mientras miraba despistadamente en dirección a donde se habían ido Gajeel y Juvia.

-Pues no mucho, estábamos comprando unos hot-dogs y deje a Levy sola por unos segundos y cuando volví ya estaba discutiendo con el sujeto…-Lucy empezó a relatarles lo sucedido mientras ambos jóvenes escuchaban atentamente mientras empezaban a caminar.

-¿¡Que ese tipo te ha dicho cómo!?-cuestiono histéricamente Natsu casi echando fuego por la boca.

-Ese sujeto te vio cara de animal Lucy-dijo burlonamente el pelinegro ganándose una mirada asesina de la rubia.

-Y tuvo el descaro de llamarme enana-comento molesta la peli azul.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada puesto que por muy raro que fuera…admitían que aquel sujeto tenía razón, bueno no es que Levy fuera tan alta de todos modos…

-¿Por qué se quedaron callados?-cuestiono Mc'garden.

-Levy~-le llamo la rubia mientras la tomaba del brazo-¿para dónde dices que esta el nuevo local del que me hablaste?-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es cierto-dijo Levy buscando con la mirada el nuevo local-está justo frente a nosotros…

-¿De qué hablan?-cuestiono Natsu algo confundido.

-Del nuevo local que inauguraran los Strauss hoy-informo Levy-¿no vienen?.

-No se…habrá muchas personas y estar entre tanta gente no se me da del todo bien, recuerden que me abochorno rápidamente-dijo sin muchas ganas Fullbuster.

-Es cierto, después terminaras desnudo en medio de todas las personas-dijo Lucy recordando todas las veces anteriores en las que el mencionado terminaba "misteriosamente" desnudo en toda la extensión de la palabra "desnudes".

-¡Vamos calzoncillos-man, no seas aguafiestas!-trato de animarle el pelirrosado-además el almirante nos ha dado varios días libres.

-Claro, él "suegro" nos dio días libres-diciendo esto causo cierto sonrojo en Lucy y Natsu.

-¡Cierra la boca Gray!-grito levemente apenada la rubia.

-Lucy tiene razón, mejor cierra la bocota que tienes calzoncillos-man.

-Esperen…no me digan que ustedes aun no…

-¡Que cierres la boca Gray!-gritaron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¡Chicos!-les llamo Levy quien venía caminando un poco rápido-ya he conseguido entrada en el lugar que me había dicho Mira.

-¿¡Enserio!?-preguntaron animadamente la rubia y el pelirrosado con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos a lo cual recibían solo una respuesta afirmativa proveniente de la peli azul-¡pues vamos!-dijeron yendo a la entrada del lugar llevándose consigo a Gray quien fue arrastrado por el pelirrosado.

-¡Idiotaaaaaaa!-grito Fullbuster al sentir que fue tomado por sorpresa por su amigo/rival.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al lugar, viendo asombrados lo lujoso y acogedor que se veía el lugar, vieron que personas importantes de la ciudad y todo Fiore se encontraban en ese nuevo local, vaya que los Strauss si se habían esmerado en este lugar.

-¿Tienen reservación?-cuestiono un hombre a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Sí, está a nombre de Levy Mc'Garden-dijo la peli azul mientras aquel hombre que les atendía miraba una lista que cargaba consigo.

-Síganme por favor-dijo caminando por delante de ellos haciendo una señal que indicaba que lo siguieran.

Tal como dijo el hombre ellos le siguieron siendo llevados a una zona un poco más alejada de todo aquel ajetreo en el que estaban hace unos momentos, para llevarlos al lugar donde había como un pequeño palco en el cual les dio entrada a los jóvenes.

-En un momento vendrá la mesera a tomar sus órdenes-dijo amablemente mientras se retiraba.

-Wow, ahora sí que los Strauss se han lucido con este lugar-dijo la rubia viendo con maravilla los candiles, el techo, el tipo de cuadros y ambientes que habían.

-Mira nos ha dado uno de los mejores lugares del sitio-dijo Levy quien se encontraba leyendo un folleto que contenía un poco de información del lugar.

-No esta tan mal-agrego Gray sin ganas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el techo.

Mientras cerca de una de las barras del lugar se encontraban cierto pelinegro con piercings y una peli azul quienes vestían se podría decir casi a conjunto, Gajeel llevaba puesto un pantalón negro tipo de gala con sus típicos botines de fuera, con una camisa de manga larga blanca de botones arremangada hasta los codos y con unos de los cuantos botones de arriba desabrochados y encima de esta un chaleco color negro con un pequeño gafete el cual decía _"Hola, mi nombre es Gajeel_" y atado a su cadera un pequeño mandil y por último en su frente traía una banda que le sujetaba sus rebeldes cabellos impidiendo ser revueltos, en cambio la peli azul quien iba levemente maquillada se sentía un poco más incómoda puesto que ella llevaba consigo un short corto por arriba del muslo color negro mostrando en toda su tonalidad sus piernas completamente pálidas, llevaba unos botines color negros que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla y en la parte de encima una camisa de botones color blanca igual a la de Gajeel pero con la diferencia de que esta tenia detalles más femeninos y por encima de esta un chaleco negro solo que desabrochado con su cabello recogido en una coleta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones junto a su flequillo.

Gajeel, Juvia-les llamo un hombre-en la zona de VIP acaban de llegar cuatro personas están situados en la mesa de la señorita Mc'Garden, vayan y atiéndanles…aunque Gajeel, tú puedes esperar aquí a que Juvia venga con las órdenes para que tú puedas llevarlas a la mesa.

-Como sea-hablo Gajeel quien segundos después le dio una mirada a la peli azul que ella solo comprendió.

-S-sí-dijo la peli azul quien tomaba una de las cartas de recomendación para llevárselas a los clientes mientras emprendía paso-_Tranquila Juvia, tu puedes…tan solo actúa de forma natural y todo estará bien…-_se repetía mentalmente la peli azul mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se le había indicado_-_Buenas noches…¿listos para ordenar?-cuestiono amablemente ocultando su nerviosismo ganando la mirada del pelirrosado y los demás miembros de la mesa.

-Buenas noches-dijeron animadamente todos en la mesa, menos Gray quien se encontraba algo aburrido viendo los candelabros del techo por a ver sido llevado prácticamente arrastras por su mejor amigo/rival.

-Bienvenidos a _"Demons Restaurant Bar & Grill"_, espero que disfruten su estadía en este lugar-agrego sonriendo mientras les entregaba las cartas de menú a cada miembro.

-Gracias-dijeron la rubia y la peli azul.

-Lucy ¿Qué pedirás?-cuestionaba Levy a su amiga rubia quien veía con suma atención aquella carta.

-La verdad no tengo idea, todo se ve sumamente bueno…disculpa-dijo llamándole amablemente a Juvia-¿Qué nos podrías recomendar del menú?.

-Sí, dinos por favor-pidió la otra peli azul.

-B-bueno…es que…bueno…no sabría bien que recomendarles…por qué s-soy nueva en la ciudad y no se mucho de los platillos celebres, y realmente no querría darles una mala recomendación-termino por decir la peli azul.

-¡No importa que ustedes tarden en decidir, yo ordenare para mí, así que por favor tráeme todo lo del menú!-grito él pelirrosado animadamente

-¡Natsu!-le grito la rubia.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Habla enserio!?-cuestiono Juvia algo sorprendida por la actitud repentina del pelirrosado recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del pelirrosado-b-bien-empezó a tomar la orden de Natsu.

-¿Enserio vienes de fuera?-cuestiono Mc'Garden llamando la atención de la otra peli azul-¿de dónde vienes?.

-Por cierto-la rubia la miró detenidamente-¡tú eres aquella chica que…

-¡En un momento traeré su pedido!-dijo la peli azul saliendo casi corriendo del lugar.

-Pero que mesera tan extraña, ni si quiera ha terminado de tomarnos la orden a todos-gruño Gray de mala gana mientras seguía viendo hacia el techo.

Juvia quien había salido casi corriendo de aquella mesa llego rápido a la recepción entregando la orden para después darse un pequeño respiro, miro a su amigo Gajeel él que recibió una orden del hombre que la mando a atender aquella mesa.

-Juvia, en vista de que en esa mesa pidieron todo lo del menú ayudaras a Gajeel a entregar los platillos.

-¿Eh?, sí por supuesto, ayudare a Gazille~-dijo la mencionada mientras traían las charolas con comida que de un momento a otro serían cargadas por Gajeel y ella.

-Tú guíame mujer, sabes dónde queda la mesa-replico Gajeel con un deje de mala gana en la voz puesto que se sentía un poco asfixiado por el exceso de personas en el lugar.

-¡Claro!, solo sigueme~-dijo animadamente mostrándole el camino a su amigo mientras caminaban por la lujosa alfombra color vino viendo con deleite ese lugar lujoso en el cual se les había dado la oportunidad de trabajar a los dos, ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos hasta que la peli azul vio la mesa con la rubia él pelirrosado y compañía.

-Lamentamos mucho la demora-dijo amablemente Juvia sintiéndose un poco más segura por la compañía de su amigo Gazille mientras ambos colocaban las charolas con distintos tipos de platillos de la comida que se veía muy, pero muy apetitosa haciendo que cierto pelirrosado babeara.

-Aquí tienen su pedido-dijo Gajeel tratando de no sonar muy fastidiado, hasta que vio bien a los que eran los clientes-¿enana y coneja?.

La rubia y la peli azul quienes se encontraban por tomar bocado miraron con incredulidad al muchacho moreno de ojos rojos.

-¿¡Tu!?-gritaron Levy y Lucy mientras apuntaban con sus dedos a Gajeel.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa con este sujeto Lucy?-cuestiono un tanto confundido el pelirrosado con su boca llena de comida.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo la rubia- ustedes son los que nos encontramos en el puesto de hot-dogs, y tú la chica que nos pidió disculpas por tu…ahmm…¿amigo?.

Gray que a pesar de no voltear a ver mucho a las personas en cuanto escucho que eran las personas que estaban hace unas horas con Levy y Lucy en el centro no pudo evitar voltear para encontrarse con la chica de cabellos celestes, en cuanto tiempo era posible que…_se pusiera más bonita_…pensó Fullbuster para después auto bofetearse mentalmente ¿¡cómo se ponía a pensar en esas cosas!?, ¡de ninguna manera, él era Gray Fullbuster! No tenía cabeza para pensar ese tipo de cosas…bueno no iba a negar que la muchacha tenia lo suyo pero…_bah no es nada más que solo atracción_ termino por pensar nuevamente.

-¿Qué?, sigo sin entender que pasa-cuestionaba Dragneel con su boca llena de comida aún.

-¡Idiota!, no hables con la boca llena de comida-le regaño Gray.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos mujer-dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Gracias por atendernos Gajeel!-grito Natsu animadamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-cuestiono algo incrédulo el de largos cabellos negros viendo que él pelirrosado le señalo su gafete-ah…claro era eso…

-A un no nos has dicho tu nombre-dijo Lucy a la peli azul de manera amigable mientras que Gray fingía no poner atención.

-Eh…esto…Juvia…Juvia Loxar-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Juvia-dijo la rubia colocando su dedo índice cerca de su mentón-ahora que lo pienso suena como Lluvia…es lindo-sonrió.

-¿Eh?-Juvia al escuchar la comparación con su nombre no pudo evitar recordar uno de los motivos por los cuales se mudaron a Magnolia, pero después de escuchar "es lindo" no pudo evitar que sus palidas mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rubor rosado-gr-gracias…

-De nada, espero que nos veamos más seguido en la ciudad ¿sí?-cuestiono Lucy recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la peli azul.

-¡Oi Gray!-llamaron al pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos viendo a la persona que le llamo.

-¿Qué quie…-vio algo sorprendido a la persona que estaba frente a él-¿Qué haces aquí?.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**¿reviews :s?**


	5. Hermanos

**Capítulo V**

_-Con que Juvia ¿eh?-pensó para sí mismo Gray._

_-¡Oi Gray!-llamaron al pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos viendo a la persona que le llamo._

* * *

-¿Pero qué…?-Gray volteo para buscar con la mirada a la persona que lo llamaba encontrándose con unos cabellos algo alborotados color blanco-¿Qué haces aquí Lyon?-pregunto de mala gana.

-Vengo a visitar a mi hermano y ¿es así como me recibe?-contestó el albino fingiendo algo de drama en sus últimas palabras.

-Ve al grano, ¿a qué has venido?-reclamo Gray.

-El lunes a primera hora lo sabrás-le dijo de una manera tan seria que al instante Gray dedujo que algo serio pasaría-y además, ¿Qué no puedo llegar a la nueva sensación de Magnolia?, digo después de todo los Strauss me enviaron una invitación-dijo mostrando dicho papel.

_Natsu, Lucy y Levy observaban la escena de ambos, para empezar estaban igual o más sorprendidos que Gray, y por otro lado ¿Qué hacía Lyon Bastia ahí? ¡se supone que el debería estar en Lamia Scale!, no en Magnolia, aunque al igual que Gray al momento en que dijo que el lunes lo sabría, automáticamente dedujeron que era de mera importancia que él jefe de la policía de Lamia Scale estuviera en Magnolia._

-E-esto…-llamo la atención Juvia con algo de nerviosismo haciendo que la miraran los que estaban en la mesa mientras sujetaba y jugueteaba con las esquinas de los menús que traía consigo-dejare que se organizan bien…e-en un momento vuelvo-se fue acompañada por Gajeel a donde se encontraban hace un rato.

-Oye Lyon-lo llamo Natsu-entonces a lo que has venido es por algo serio en lo que tiene que participar la marina y la policía, ¿cierto?.

-Efectivamente-respondió Lyon captando seriamente la atención de Gray y Natsu, hizo una seña de que si le permitían tomar asiento en la mesa, estos accedieron mientras Bastia tomaba lugar frente a Fullbuster-sucede que…no solo es Lamia Scale con Fairy Tail-Dragneel y Fullbuster le miraron con intriga-Blue Pegasus y Sabertooth se han involucrado también.

___Natsu escupió lo que bebía mientras que Gray se atraganto con su misma saliva, ¿¡Blue pegasus y más que nada, Sabertooth!?, algo grave estaba por pasar en definitiva._

___-Tiene que ver con Jellal Fernández-estos al escuchar dicho nombre intercambiaron miradas pensando en cierta pelirroja que no se encontraba con ellos ahora-Deliora…-y como un balde de agua hirviendo le cayó dicho nombre a Gray, que quien con solo escuchar ese nombre tenso demasiado la quijada y su mirada, al igual que Bastia._

-¿Deliora?-cuestionaron Lucy y Levy que a pesar de estar platicando de sus cosas de chicas, ponían atención a la plática de estos.

-Es un criminal de los que están catalogados por encima de los de clase S-les respondió Natsu, sabía que hablar sobre Deliora frente a Gray y Lyon era un tema sumamente delicado, así que decidió improvisar un poco metiéndose un poco a la plática.

-¿Enserio?, entonces es muy peligroso-contesto Lucy.

-Lucy, ¿podrías acompañarme al baño?-cuestiono Mc'Garden inconscientemente, no sabía que pasaba pero lo que si dedujo es que el tema era algo delicado, ahora las piezas encajaban un poco con la llegada de Bastia a Magnolia.

-Claro Levy-le contestó sonriente mientras ambas mujeres se levantaban de sus lugares y emprendían marcha hacia los tocadores femeninos dejando a los muchachos solos en su plática.

-¿Y bien?-cuestiono Gray cruzado de brazos, Natsu lo imito.

-Pues es así como les dije, en sí esto está relacionado con Fernández y Deliora, aunque bueno Fernández es otro caso-dijo con algo de desinterés y echo sus brazos para atrás del respaldo del asiento.

-¿Qué saben de Deliora?-interrogo nuevamente Fullbuster.

-Regreso a Fiore.

_Esa contestación dejo atónitos a Dragneel, más a Fullbuster…él...bueno él como Lyon tenían cuentas que arreglar con ese mequetrefe, hacía un par de años lo tenían acorralado, ya era presa de ellos, pero si no fuera por un "error", __hace mucho lo hubieran tenido donde querían…muerto o peor aun pudriéndose en lo más oscuro en la cárcel de alta seguridad._

_Mientras tanto en los baños…_

-Oye Levy…

-Es Lyon Bastia, jefe en la policía de Lamia Scale, a él y Gray los adopto una mujer llamada Ur junto a su hija Ultear, por lo tanto son hermanos…no de sangre pero si adoptivos-contesto Mc'Garden a la pregunta interna de Lucy.

-Conocía a Bastia solo porque mi padre lo ha nombrado, pero no sabía que él y Gray fueran hermanos-dijo con algo de asombro-y también he escuchado el nombre de Deliora en varias ocasiones llegue a escuchar.

-Es un criminal que sobre pasa él rango S-empezó a relatarle, vaya que Lucy no sabía mucho de esos asuntos, bueno era algo comprensible dado que ella y su padre habían llegado hace como dos años cuando subieron de puesto al actual almirante Heartfilia en la marina- se dice que antes estaba aliado con Zeref, pero esté lo traiciono y tomo su propio camino por medio del mundo del narcotráfico entre más trabajos sucios e incluso logro involucrarse en asuntos del grupo militar más poderoso de Fiore-observo como la rubia tenía su mirada llena de curiosidad, así que siguió relatando-Ur, la madre adoptiva de Gray y Lyon que era una de las más fuertes e inteligentes soldado que tenía Fiore, a excepción de Igneel, entonces Makarov le dijo que vigilaran de cerca al nuevo "novato" que había entrado con ellos, sabía que algo no cuadraba así que Ur tomo la misión y tal como Makarov lo sospechaba, era Deliora, en el cuartel hubo un gran enfrentamiento entre él y Ur, en el cual ella lo tenían arrinconado y gravemente herido, Deliora ya era presa fácil, pero en un ligero descuido de Ur, este aprovecho sacando debajo de su manga un arma pequeña y la hirió de bala en el corazón…

-Y no…

-Ur murió y Deliora escapó, Makarov y el equipo más fuerte del cuartel llegaron junto al médico militar para revisar a Ur, pero…ella murió a segundos después de decirle un par de cosas a Makarov y al resto…-Lucy la miró sorprendida, ahora entendía porque el comportamiento de Gray era así de arisco en ocasiones, jamás se había imaginado que su amigo tuviera ese tipo de pasado, bueno tampoco es que tuviera tanto tiempo de conocerlo, pero si lo consideraba un buen amigo.

-No sabía…-se recargo en uno de los lavabos dando la espalda al espejo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Bueno, es Gray-dijo ya un poco más animada Levy-ha aprendido a superarlo poco a poco al igual que Lyon pero aun así…no es difícil saber lo que esos dos planean hacer en cuanto sepan el paradero de Deliora-dijo esto en un tono serio.

-¿¡Piensan enfrentarle!?.

-Yo también lo haría si estuviera en el lugar de ambos, pero aun así no son tan idiotas para ir directamente con él.

-Eso espero…_"Y también espero que Natsu no haga alguna tontería…"-_pensó esto último de su "amigo".

-En fin, creo que ya les hemos dado suficiente tiempo para que hablen libremente, ¿no crees?-cuestiono algo divertida Mc'Garden mientras ambas muchachas salían de los sanitarios.

-Oh, espérame un momento Levy, olvide algo dentro ya vuelvo-dijo Lucy mientras se volvía a meter a los sanitarios de damas buscando algo en los lavabos hasta que encontró su teléfono, se dio un vistazo en el espejo y acomodo unos de sus rubios mechones, se retoco un poco el maquillaje y salió, busco a Levy en donde se había quedado ¡pero ya no estaba! Entonces en su mente surgieron preguntas_, ¿Dónde está?, ¿¡Y si la raptaron!?, no eso era algo imposible_ , fue lo que pensó, soltó un suspiro algo pesado pero al mismo instante se sintió observada, recorrió con la mirada el lugar buscando al causante de esa sensación de sentirse observada, no encontró nada…bueno no al menos hasta que diviso unos rubios y alborotados cabellos y unos ojos azules observándola como…si fuera algo comestible, entro en un pequeño trance perdiéndose poco tiempo en esos ojos azules de aquel chico de cabello rubio y alborotado, salió de ese trance al escuchar la voz de Levy.

-¡Lucy, tierra llamando a Lucy!-gritaba la pequeña peli azul llamando su atención después de como cuarta o quinta vez de llamarla-¿A dónde te fuiste Lucy?.

-¿Eh?, Levy…¡Levy, pensé que te habías ido!-dijo la rubia sujetando las manos de su amiga-¿Dónde estabas?, te busque donde te quedaste y ya no te vi.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Lucy?-cuestiono nerviosamente viendo la reacción de su amiga-¡si estuve aquí todo el tiempo!.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Lucy?-cuestiono nerviosamente viendo la reacción de su amiga-¡si estuve aquí todo el tiempo!.

-N-no es nada-contestó-_"¿Qué fue eso?...por un momento me sentí como si esos ojos azules me hubieran atrapado…hechizado…¡n-no es momento de pensar en esas cosas Lucy!"-_pensaba para sí misma la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su lugar con Levy.

-Natsu y los demás no esperan Lucy~.

-Sí…

-¡Oigan ustedes!-grito cierto pelirrosado mientras se llevaba a la boca otra pierna de pollo-¿¡Donde estaban!?, ¡se tardaron mucho!.

-Pero si les dijimos que íbamos al baño…-contestó Lucy algo nerviosa.

-¡Pero se tardaron bastante!-reclamo.

-Natsu, si decimos que vamos al baño es por…"Cosas de mujeres"-contestó Levy, Natsu, Gray y Lyon las miraron de manera extraña, si en definitiva jamás entenderían del todo a las mujeres.

-_"Creo que comeré algo…"-_pensó Gray- pero que…¡Natsu, idiota te acabaste casi toda la comida!-grito Fullbuster dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Y quien dijo que yo te iba a convidar de mi cena!?-rezongo Dragneel amenazando con dar inicio a una de sus tantas peleas.

-Oh no…-dijeron Lucy y Levy al mismo tiempo con un deje de vergüenza.

-Estos niños no cambian-dijo Lyon.

_Justo cuando iba a empezar una pelea entre Gray y Natsu se escuchó una voz olvidando por completo de que iba a tener una pelea con Natsu, Gray volteo instintivamente para ver a la dueña de esa voz, Lyon por su parte se había quedado mudo y con los ojos muy, muy abiertos._

-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?-cuestiono Juvia mientras preparaba su pequeña libreta para tomar las ordenes.

-Hola de nuevo-saludaron amablemente Lucy y Levy a la peli azul.

-H-hola…

-¿Podrías traerme una pechuga de pollo a la cordón blue, por favor?-pidió la rubia amablemente recibiendo un asentimiento por Juvia.

-Para mí está bien la sopa de mariscos-dijo Mc'Garden quitándose sus lentes de lectura, Juvia al igual que con la rubia solo tomo nota.

-¿Ustedes están listos para ordenar?-cuestiono amablemente a Gray y Lyon.

-Para mí está bien él bistec con verduras y papas-respondió Fullbuster alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de la peli azul…debía admitir que los ojos azules de ella eran tan profundos como el océano…se sentía atrapado en ellos, bueno hasta que ella desvío la mirada, oh si ahora sabía que la peli azul había pensado lo mismo que él, volvió a recargarse en el asiento viendo hacia el techo, sus labios se curvaron levemente mientras su mirada se perdía de nuevo en las luces del techo.

-¿Y usted?-cuestiono Juvia con una leve sonrisa a Lyon.

-Eh…eh…c-con u-un b-baso d-de agua está bien…-respondió Bastia volteando su cara a otro punto que no fuera ella, ocultaba sus ojos y su leve sonrojo gracias a que el lugar en el que estaban no era tan luminoso como los otros, Juvia lo miro extrañada ¿no le habrá agradado su presencia?, bueno eso lo sabía después ahora tenía que trabajar.

_Juvia entrego la nota donde tenía las ordenes de platillos, se paró a un lado de Gajeel tarareando una canción, este la noto y ella estaba ¿feliz?, iba a preguntarle pero mejor decidió esperar a que llegaran al departamento o hasta que ella quisiera contarle como sea, no es que fuera tanto de su incumbencia, pasando alrededor de cinco minutos como anteriormente habían hecho llevaron los platillos de comida a los clientes, tan pronto como llegaron se fueron, claro no sin que Gajeel molestara a "la enana y la coneja", al igual que Gajeel y Juvia, Natsu y compañía hicieron lo mismo, salieron del lugar para irse cada quien a sus casas, el restaurant-bar cerró sus __puertas._

___A la mañana siguiente en el departamento donde se quedaban Gajeel y Juvia todo estaba en silencio, Gajeel dormia plácidamente en la comodidad del colchón con la televisión encendida, se olvidó de apagarla la noche anterior, entre sueños murmuraba cosas nada entendibles y soltaba pequeños gruñidos, Juvia por su parte al igual que Gajeel dormía cómodamente entre las sabanas, su habitación estaba en silencio a excepción del pequeño Ipod que reproducía canciones en un volumen que solo se podía escuchar cerca de ella, entre sueños dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, sus ojos empezaron hacer fuerza por abrirse hasta que por fin lograron su cometido, observo por unos segundos el techo color blanco, después de estar minutos acostada con la mirada en un punto fijo decidió levantarse y se acercó a la ventana del cuarto mientras corría las cortinas para dejar ver el panorama, y vaya que Magnolia era una hermosa ciudad, hacía un día despejado con el cielo azul y con unas cuantas nubes brindando sombra, totalmente diferente de dónde venían ella y Gajeel._

___-Es un bonito día-sonrió para sí misma-Juvia ira a dar un paseo…-hablo en tercera persona para sí misma, después recordó que ella misma había prometido no volverlo hacer, era algo difícil pero con el paso del tiempo lo estaba consiguiendo, tomo su bata de baño y una toalla y se dirigió al baño que estaba en su cuarto, en lo que preparaba el agua para ducharse decidió lavarse sus dientes, se quitó su ropa quedando solo en prendas íntimas y se miró al espejo el cual estaba empezando a empañarse poco a poco por el agua caliente, se deshizo de su ropa interior quedando totalmente desnuda, echo un vistazo de nuevo al espejo viendo su cuerpo viendo atentamente su piel pálida…y vaya que lo era, en muchas ocasiones intento broncearse, por las burlas que obtenía de sus antiguos compañeros o conocidos, pero la primera vez que lo intento el bloqueador que uso le daño su piel provocándole una alergia severa y esta empeoro por los rayos del sol, así que decidió que mejor era quedarse así aunque a muchas personas no les agradara._

-No debería pensar en esas cosas ya…-susurro para sí misma mientras terminaba de quitarse el acondicionador y el jabón de su cuerpo, tomo la toalla para secarse y después se colocó su bata de baño, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió directamente al closet para buscar algo de ropa-¿Qué debería usar hoy?.

_Paseo su mirada por el closet buscando algo práctico, así que saco un pantalón de mezclilla un poco más azul que el del día anterior, busco entre sus blusas hasta decidirse por una de botones con diseño a cuadros en colores claros, la cual no era ajustada pero si delineaba que figura, saco unos zapatos bajos Toms color gris y por ultimo ato su cabello a una coleta baja de lado dejando unos cuantos mechones caer por su rostro además de su flequillo, se maquillo levemente._

-Gajeel sigue dormido aun y dejo la televisión encendida-decía mientras veía que la puerta del cuarto del nombrado seguía cerrada-bueno, le dejare una nota-dicho esto dejo la nota en un lugar en el cual Gajeel pudiera ver la nota, tomo su bolso que era de esos que van cruzados llevando consigo solo lo indispensable, llaves del departamento, celular y su cartera, y al fin salió del edificio-¿A dónde debería ir primero?-empezó a caminar viendo cada sitio de la ciudad.

_Por otro lado en la casa de cierta rubia, ella ya se encontraba despierta y arreglada, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala leyendo un libro, movía sus piernas como si estuviera esperando a alguien._

-¿Está esperando a alguien, señorita?-cuestiono Virgo quien llego repentinamente a la sala.

-Buenos días Virgo-saludo Lucy-pues se podría decir que sí-sonrió.

-Está muy alegre hoy señorita.

-¿Tú crees?-cuestiono sonriendo ampliamente, entonces el timbre de la casa sonó-¡yo atiendo!-la rubia se levantó de golpe del sillón y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo solo para abrir la puerta, Virgo la miró con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Natsu, te estaba esperando!-dijo la rubia abriendo de golpe la puerta, pero al no recibir el típico saludo del pelirrosado alzo la vista quedando algo sorprendida.

-Creo que me confundes de persona-dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué?...-Lucy estaba sorprendida…mucho para ser exactos, ¿y cómo no?, ¡no pensaba en ver a esa persona ahí afuera parada en el umbral de la puerta de su casa!.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_¿merece Reviews?_**

**_hola!, lamento no dejar el capítulo el miércoles como era debido, pero tuve un problemilla, pero en fin aquí estoy a las 4:30am dejando update para los que leen este fanfic xD, en fin trate de hacerlo mas largo, pero so...espero actualizar pronto, traigo mucha inspiración xD, en fin me retiro como siempre recuerdo que Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy unicamente dueña de la historia y trama :v._**

**_espero sus reviews :$_**


	6. Biblioteca & Museo

**_Capítulo VI._**

_-¡Natsu, te estaba esperando!-dijo la rubia abriendo de golpe la puerta, pero al no recibir el típico saludo del pelirrosado alzo la vista quedando algo sorprendida._

_-Creo que me confundes de persona-dijo sonriente._

_-¿Qué?...-Lucy estaba sorprendida…mucho para ser exactos, ¿y cómo no?, ¡no pensaba en ver a esa persona ahí afuera parada en el umbral de la puerta de su casa!._

_En los departamentos donde se encontraba Gajeel quien recién salía de una ducha muy, muy fría con una toalla rodeando su cintura y con otra secaba su cabello, camino con pereza al que ahora era su cuarto, busco unos boxers y se los puso, paso a un lado de la cajonera y saco una camisa roja con estampado de letras negras que decía "Iron Dragon", se colocó unos jean's oscuros y sus típicos botines negros por fuera del pantalón, salió de su habitación y vio la puerta del cuarto de Juvia, pensó en ir a despertarla pero decidió dejarla dormir más rato, fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador sacando un jugo de manzana, cerró la puerta del refrigerador con su pie y mientras tomaba desde el galón del jugo vio que en la parte que era el congelador había una nota, la leyó y escupió algo del jugo._

-Esa tonta se fue sin mí-dijo seriamente apretando los dientes, segundos después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-poco a poco se está superando…gehee~-antes de salir del departamento se aseguró de traer consigo las llaves, su celular y sus auriculares, su cartera y por ultimo salió del edificio, camino sin rumbo fijo viendo lo que había en el centro de la ciudad, se detuvo en una plaza y se compró una paleta de esas de agua congelada con sabor a limón, solo para refrescarse un rato debido a la oleada de calor y humedad que se dejó caer, estaban a finales de febrero ¡debería estar haciendo frío!, bufo molesto y se sentó en una banca viendo al cielo, cerro sus ojos en un intento de relajarse hasta que sintió que alguien más se sentó a un lado de él-¿No vas a dejar de insistir cierto?-cuestiono fastidiado.

-Ambos fuimos claros desde antes de que vinieras de tu otra ciudad con esa chica que vive contigo-dijo un anciano canoso muy bajo de estatura- dijiste que lo pensarías en ese lapso de tiempo, y ahora estoy esperando una respuesta.

-No te conformas con tenerme de doble agente-respondió fastidiado-enserio que no cambias viejo.

-¡Por supuesto, siempre trato de tener lo mejor para la ciudad y para mis mocosos!.

-Gehee~-se rio-¿tengo otra opción?-el anciano lo miro con alegría-el único problema será decírselo a Juvia sin que lo tome a mal…

-Ella entenderá te lo aseguro-dijo el anciano dándole golpecitos en la espalda al de ojos rojos-ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar?, necesito que conozcas a una persona que te pueda ayudar mucho en tu trabajo de doble agente.

-Bueno, mientras no me moleste…

-¡Apúrate chamaco!-le grito el hombrecillo.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-dijo fastidiado el de ojos rojos en cuanto seguía al anciano.

_Caminaron un buen rato dando recorrido por la plaza, ahora se encontraban adentrándose de nuevo hacia el centro, Gajeel veía que el anciano el cual acompañaba recibía muchos saludos por parte de las personas que estaban en las calles, pasaron un par de cuadras más y pudo visualizar un café, pero al ver por la ventana supo que era de los Strauss, ¿Cuántos locales tenían esos hermanos?, se cuestionaba internamente, detuvo su andar al chocar levemente con el pequeño anciano._

-¿Qué sucede viejo?.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo el anciano parado frente a un gran edificio algo rustico.

-¿Una biblioteca?-cuestiono confundido-¿quieres que coma libros o qué?.

-¡Claro que no mocoso!-dio un salto el anciano proporcionándole un golpe en la cara al de ojos rojos.

-¡Oye!-se quejó, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza ese viejo?-¿¡entonces para que me trajiste aquí!?-cuestiono algo molesto mientras frotaba su mejilla.

-Aquí se encuentra la persona que te ayudara en tu trabajo de doble agente-bufo algo molesto el anciano mientras entraba a la biblioteca-apresúrate no vaya ser que haya tenido que salir.

-Tch-chasqueo la lengua colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras seguía al anciano-como sea.

_Se adentraron un poco más a la biblioteca, vaya que era enorme las personas podrían perderse en ella, llegaron hasta una sección en la cual el anciano intercambio un par de palabras con dos sujetos, uno alto de complexión delgada y cabello castaño claro y el otro era algo chaparro y robusto, el anciano volteo a ver a Gajeel haciéndole una seña de que lo siguiera y así fue, entraron a un par de pasadizo secreto deslizando un librero que mostraba unas escaleras subterráneas, ambos bajaron y recorrieron un gran pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera grande y vieja, el anciano toco dos veces la puerta y esta se abrió y entraron._

-Permiso-dijo el anciano, pero no había nadie en donde se supone, es el escritorio y debe de haber alguien ahí.

-¡Oh, Maestro Makarov!-se escuchó una vocecilla que no sabían de dónde provenía hasta que vieron que detrás de otro enorme librero había un escritorio exageradamente grande con un libro enorme-¡lo estaba esperando!-dijo de nuevo la vocecilla saliendo de atrás de ese librero enorme.

-Levy~-saludo Makarov a la nombrada-que bueno que logre encontrarte~-esta lo miro curiosa, si recordaba que Makarov le había pedido verla, pero aun no sabía muy bien para que, solo le dijo que iba tener que auxiliar e informar a una persona.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?, ¿ya me dirá para que me solicita?-cuestiono mientras se sentaba en el otro escritorio que era de tamaño normal.

-Mira Levy, como eres una de las personas en las que confío en Magnolia he decidido encargarte una tarea-Levy lo miro curiosa, ¿una tarea?-no es nada grave, como te había dicho solo tendrás que darle información a mi doble agente.

-¿Su doble agente?-cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Sí-volteo al lugar donde se supone estaría su agente doble-¿¡mocoso donde te has metido!?-grito algo furioso.

-Tsk, aquí estoy viejo-salió de atrás de una estantería-¿Qué quier…¿Enana?.

-¡Tú!-grito la pequeña peli azul señalándole acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

-¿Ya se conocían?-cuestiono Makarov.

-No nos conocimos de una manera agradable-contestó Levy.

-Gehee~-soltó su típica risilla-no sabía que tu trabajaras para el viejo también enana.

-¿Trabajar para el maestro?-cuestiono confundida, después su cerebro hizo un clic-e-espera…n-no serás tu e-el agente doble del cual me hablaba el maestro…o ¿sí?-miro a Makarov.

-Efectivamente, es él-contesto Makarov cruzándose de brazos.

-M-maestro y-yo no puedo trabajar con él…

-A mí me da igual si trabajo o no trabajo con la enana-dijo vagamente el de ojos rojos.

-¡Me llamo Levy, no enana!.

-Gehee~, como sea.

-Levy-la llamo Makarov ignorando la discusión de ella y Gajeel-dijiste que podría colaborar con esto.

-S-si pero…

-Se trata de Fernández- al escuchar eso recordó lo que Lyon Bastia había mencionado sobre Fernández y Deliora-¿no quieres ayudar a Erza?.

-S-sí…-suspiro pesadamente y con resignación-lo hare solo por Erza, por el bien de Magnolia y solo porque usted lo pide maestro.

-Bien, pueden empezar cuando quieran-les dijo a ambos- y espero que también logren llevarse por lo menos un poco bien.

_Después de decir eso último Makarov decidió irse del lugar despidiéndose adecuadamente, Levy y miro a Gajeel con algo de reproche, este solo agacho su cabeza mirándola con una ceja arqueada._

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Gajeel rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos.

-Vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien-soltó de golpe la peli azul colocándose unas gafas-no quiero tener problemas ya.

-Por mi bien, como sea-le contesto sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en ese cuarto.

-Lo que tengo que hacer por el maestro-dijo en un susurro casi audible.

_En el centro de Magnolia por las calles otra peli azul se encontraba caminando con un pequeño baso el cual contenía refresco, ella siguió caminando apreciando con detenimiento cada lugar de la ciudad, un lugar llamo su atención en específico, el museo de la ciudad, entro y vio muchas pinturas con diferentes tipos de sombreado, abstractas, antiguas y de todo, vio a un hombre que estaba en una sección muy concentrado pintando, le pareció algo gracioso dado que el hombre era muy alto y delgado, y en su cabeza tenía puesto un sombrero de esos que usan las brujas en caricaturas __decidió retirarse para no molestarlo, siguió observando las piezas valiosas que contenía el museo, vio un poco de la historia de la ciudad de Magnolia y de cuando se fundó, se sentó en una pequeña banca que había dentro y recargo su espalda viendo hacia el techo del lugar, rodo sus ojos y vio algo que llamo su atención, un letrero que decía "Salón de la creación"._

_Estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida, ¿y quién no?, si al entrar a ese lugar veías puras esculturas de hielo bien hechas, la sala esa era con poca luz, pues para darle un toque "único", a cada escultura de hielo que había ahí se le habían colocado luces de diferentes colores por debajo para hacer contraste y que se viera más original._

_-_¡Qué bonito!-exclamo para sí misma viendo las diferentes esculturas, había de todo desde unas lindas flores hasta animales de todo tipo, un sinfín, siguió caminando y contemplando hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención-¿Quién hará estas esculturas tan asombrosas?-se acercó a un pequeño lugar donde había una repisa cristalina y con letras blancas.

_Esta es una pequeña sección en memoria a la gran maestra de creación de esculturas de hielo Ur Milkovich, esta sección fue creada por sus tres hijos Ultear Milkovich, Lyon Bastia y Gray Fullbuster, querían que de alguna forma o de otra la esencia de Ur no desapareciera de Magnolia_ _ y siempre fuera recordada como una gran mujer._

La peli azul no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, pues en verdad le había entrado una curiosidad enorme de conocer a Ur, lástima que no fuera así, volvió a releer la repisa y noto algo, solo Ultear llevaba el apellido de Ur, los otros dos eran diferentes, coloco su mano en su mentón releyendo una y otra vez esa repisa.

-A menos de que…-_Ella nos adoptó cuando éramos muy pequeños-_se sobresaltó un poco que hasta dio un pequeño brinco alejándose de la repisa, ¿Cuándo había llegado alguien ahí?, espera dijo "Ella nos adoptó" miro a la persona, bueno muchacho, con curiosidad.

-Era una gran escultora-dijo él muchacho viendo la repisa que hace unos segundos era leída por la peli azul.

-P-puedo notarlo-contestó la peli azul, miro de nueva cuenta al chico extendiéndole le mano tímidamente-J-juvia, Juvia Lockser…

-Tú eres la mesera del otro día-dijo sin pensarlo, a la muchacha se le tiñeron las mejillas levemente rosas, eso le pareció algo divertido al muchacho-¿trabajas en el restaurant de Mira, cierto?-ella solo asintió, él sonrió levemente extendiéndole la mano-Gray, Gray Fullbuster.

-U-un g-gusto-contestó tímidamente, si su memoria no le fallaba él era uno de los chicos que estaban en la mesa del pelirrosado que comió todo lo del menú, su cerebro hizo un pequeño clic nuevamente, ¡él era ese chico con el que había chocado accidentalmente cuando recién llego a Magnolia!.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono el pelinegro al verla como si se hubiese acordado de algo malo o vergonzoso.

-¡N-no!, no es nada hehe-dijo nerviosamente, luego su mente proceso el nombre del chico-Fullbuster…e-espera t-tú eres uno de los hijos de la escultora…

Él sonrió, pero ella no pudo notarlo por la poca luz del lugar-Sí.

-¿Q-que hacías aquí?-cuestiono al azar, pues sus nervios le estaban ganando, no era muy buena interactuando con las personas, ¡menos con los chicos!, a excepción de Gajeel.

-Creo que yo debería preguntar eso.

-P-pues yo so-solo visitaba e-el museo y vi que no había visitado esta sección…s-solo eso…

_Hubo un momento de silencio, ¿incomodo?, si para ambos aunque Gray no lo dejara notar, si él quería podía ser tan frío como el hielo o mucho más, aunque bueno…no iba a negar que le tomó por sorpresa ver a la peli azul en esa sección, la había visto en la calle y por casualidad entro al museo, igual que él, y ella, bueno en Juvia era muy notoria su sorpresa, ¿¡Y cómo no!?, no pensó en que él fuera a recordarla y menos como "la mesera" del restaurant de los Strauss, ambos empezaron a sentirse un poco más incomodos pues no decían nada._

-E-esto…-iba a romper el silencio Juvia pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

-_"¡Mierda!"_-pensó Fullbuster.

-¡Gray, bastardo!-se escuchó otra voz que provenía de la entrada de esa sección dejando ver a un chico de cabellos blancos él cual se dirigía al pelinegro de manera amenazante, Gray por su parte solo puso cara de fastidio.

-_"¿Qué este es el día en el que me encuentre a los clientes del restaurant?"_-pensaba Juvia, la cual se veía con un aura algo deprimente.

-¿Qué quieres Lyon?-cuestiono con fastidio el pelinegro.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Por qué no me has dicho que…-no dijo nada más al ver a la peli azul-uh…¿tú eres?...e-espera ¡tú eres la linda-sexy mesera que nos atendió el otro día!-dijo Lyon sorprendido con un notorio sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Eh?-Juvia estaba confundida, ¿le había dicho linda-sexy mesera?, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender a un rojo más fuerte por la pena-y-yo…-no termino de articular palabra ya que sintió que unas manos tomaban las suyas.

-¡Sal conmigo en una cita!-habló Lyon quien sujetaba las manos de la muchacha.

-¿¡Eh!?-Juvia y Gray quedaron helados, tan helados como las esculturas de ese cuarto.

-_"¿habré escuchado bien?, ¡me pidió una cita!, ¿¡a mí!?"-_pensaba la peli azul-m-me siento a-algo incomoda…

-E-esto es él amor a primera vista ¿cierto?-decía Lyon.

-¿¡Pero tienes mierda en el cerebro!?-grito verdaderamente molesto Gray a Lyon.

* * *

_**¿merece reviews? :c, dejen reviews eso me hace feliz (?), en fin Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy dueña únicamente de la trama de la historia, anyway espero que haya sido de su agrado para los que leen esta historia, agradesco mucho sus follow y fav (aunque no dejen review para saber sus opiniones ;_;), so ya...paso a retirarme debo alistarme para el colegio -.-.**_

_**se despide clauly!, ciao-ciao**_


End file.
